Summers Blue Child
by Nadja Lee
Summary: Scott and Raven [Mystique] are forced to return to Xavier's School after two years on the road when Raven gets pregnant….Sequel to "Summers Blue Dream".


Summers Blue Child                                                      

By Nadja Lee    

English is not my native language. Please forgive me my mistakes.

Disclaimer: "X-men" and all the characters here belong to Marvel , 20 Century Fox and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Only the original idea contained within this work is the property of the author. Please do not copy this story to any website or archive without permission of the author.

Timeline: Set after the movie

Universe: Movie

Pairing: Scott/Raven ( Mystique), 

Summary: Scott and Raven are forced to return to Xavier`s School after two years on the road when Raven gets pregnant….

Archiving: Want, ASK, take, have.

Feedback: Yes, please.  It would mean a lot to me.

Rating: PG – 13

Series/sequel: Sequel to "Summers Blue Dream". Sequel to this piece? Maybe *G*

Thanks to Christina for the Beta.

This story is for Jemi who wanted a sequel and a fight between Jean and Raven. Enjoy, sugah!

Part 1:

" I'm NOT going and that's all there is to it," Raven repeated stubbornly for the tenth time at least. Scott drew a deep breath. Lord, give me the strength…

" Raven, there is no other way. These last two years we have been together anti mutant feelings have become stronger than ever," Scot tried to reason. He went over and kneeled before his wife of one year now, who sat on a chair near the shaded window.

" I don't care. I will not beg anything from Charles," Raven repeated and took hold of Scott's hand, covering it with her own blue one. 

" Ok, ok. We'll do it your way first but if it doesn't work, will you agree to going with me to Xavier?" Scott gave in. Raven laid her other hand over her swollen belly. That was the cause of their fighting. Their unborn child. They had been together for two years, going from place to place, doing odd jobs, living the life in freedom they had always wanted. But their happiness had been disturbed by all the latest anti mutant violence. They had had to move quicker from place to place and sometimes Scott had trouble because of his strange red glasses. She didn't have that problem. In public she appeared by Scott's side as she had looked that night they had found each other again; as a young, good looking Italian woman. They had married a year ago and she had gotten pregnant. They had both been very happy about the child but with the latest law which stated that mutants couldn't go to public hospitals but had to use special mutants hospitals, so not to "contagion" normal humans, they had both known that Raven's birth would be difficult. Scott wanted them to return to Xavier's so she could get some help but Raven refused and wanted to first take her chances with the hospital. Going to the "mutant hospitals" were out of the question as they were in so poorly a condition that it was a joke. They were now only a little outside New York in a motel room and that was why Scott had mentioned Xavier's.

" Very weeeel," Raven began but was cut off by a very hard labor pain. Without further ado Scott lifted Raven up into his arms and began carrying her out. Raven's face was a grimace of pain but she didn't complain. As he opened the door, she succeeded with a mere force of will to morph into her regular Italian woman look. They had not dared call an ambulance as Raven had trouble maintaining her shape and not slip back into her true blue form because of the pain. To try and calm her while Scott carried her towards the hospital which were across the street; Scott talked with her;

" I do wish you didn't have to do this every time we go out. I love your true face and I wish I could see it in the sunlight."

" ….I…know," Raven got out through clashed teeth. " You also wish you could help the mutants, better their rights."

" I do but all the time I spent with the X-men, what did it bring me? Nothing. Maybe this is what were meant to be," he looked down at her and smiled. " But even if this is Hell coming to Earth, I know I can get through it if just I have you by my side."

" Charmer," Raven said with a smile as Scott carried her through the doors of the hospital. Raven concentrated real hard to maintain her disguise. Doctors and nurses came running and Scott lay her gently down on a bed.

" She has just entered labor," Scott stated to the doctor with his usual calm while he still held on to her hand. The doctor nodded and they began wheeling the bed down the corridor and Scott followed besides her, still holding her hand.

" Her name?" the nurse asked as she ran beside Scott.

" Raven Darkholme Summers," Scott answered as he felt Raven tighten her grip on his hand, trying to maintain her disguise through the pain.

" Insured?"   

" Yes."

" Mutant?" 

" What?!" Scott asked shocked.

" Is she, you or anyone in your family mutants?" the nurse repeated calmly. Scott felt a great desire to hit the woman over the head with a hammer. Here was his wife in pain and all she was worrying about was rather or not they were mutants?

" No," Scott denied and felt a little guilty over denying what he knew was the truth. They had reached a room and the doctor and nurses got ready for the birth. Raven squeezed his hand real hard.

" God damn it. Fuck, fuck," Raven swore as another labor pain hit her. In her pain she lost control and for a moment she appeared in her true blue form.

" What is this?"

" She's a mutant!" the doctor said shocked. Scott instantly stood before the end of the bed.

" So what, you little piece of shit? Aren't you supposed to help everyone in need?" Raven spat out, sweat covering her bow and the pain making her words harsh.

" We don't serve mutants here. Get out or I'll call security," the doctor said coldly. Scott went to him and drew him close by his collar.

" Now listen and listen good; you WILL help my wife or so help me God I'll make sure you find out just how violent mutants can be," Scott said dangerously.  

" Scott, behind you," Raven called out from the bed and that call saved his life as Scott quickly docked as the security guard fired his weapon. He hit the doctor in the chest instead. Raven got up from the bed on the opposite side of the door and Scott quickly went to her and lifted her up in his arms. Her control had now failed completely and she appeared as she did for him; in her true blue form, covered by a white dress. 

" Stop mutants," the security guard called and Scott could hear more guards coming to his aid. With Raven in his arms he reached the window and opened it. 

" Scott!" Raven called out and Scott docked as the guard fired again. He wasn't quick enough and caught a bullet in the leg.

" Damn," Scott swore as he pained stood again.

" Puuuut me down," Raven asked but Scott shook his head.

" No. You'll be too slow."

Scott opened the window and luckily they were on the ground floor. He jumped out with Raven in his arms and ran away with her, bullets flying around him. He stumbled and nearly fell over several times but fear made him go on. He didn't stop until they were a good way from the hospital. 

" Put me down," Raven said pained and Scott did so. She leaned against a wall for a while and he did the same.

" There….aren't far to Xavier's," Scott whispered hoarsely.

" I see….no other way," Raven agreed. People stared strangely at them and avoided them as they saw her blue skin. An older white couple passed them, looking very shocked. Raven stuck out her tongue at them and smiled a little at the disdain in the woman's eyes. Pained they got to their feet and supported each other towards the Mansion. When they finally reached the door Raven was sure she should die.

" Yes?" Ororo said as she opened the door. " By the Goddess," she whispered and drew a sharp breath as she saw Raven and Scott.

" Help….us," Scott whispered before passing out from the pain and blood loss. 

Part 2:  

" Scott? Scott, wake up," a voice said to him. A familiar voice.

" Jean?" Scott asked as he opened his eyes and sat up. He was in a bed in the hospital wing of the Mansion. His right leg were he had caught the bullet was in plaster.

" Finally awake. How do we feel?" Jean asked in full Doctor mode. That word had always annoyed the Hell out of him and she knew it. Who the Hell was "we"?

" I feel fine. I just want to see my wife. I don't know how "we" feel though but I'm sure you'll tell me."

" I see your years with Raven have done nothing for your attitude. On the contrary," Jean said coldly. 

" My wife?" Scott repeated and ignored her.

" She is here," Jean removed the white curtain which had hang on his left side and there in a bed lay Raven in her true blue form.

" Raven?" Scott asked worried. She looked so still, her eyes closed. " Is she alright?" Scott asked Jean.

" It was a hard birth but she'll be fine," Jean calmed him.

" Thank God," Scott said relived. " And the child?" Scott asked. Jean hesitated. " Is something wrong? Didn't it survive?"

" It….survived," Jean finally said.

" It?!" Scott repeated. He got a bad feeling. " I want to see it. It is my child. I want to see it," Scott insisted and got out from the bed.

" You shouldn't be up," Jean protested.

" I'll be the judge of that. I want to see my child," Scott repeated strongly.

" I don't think…."

" It wasn't a request," Scott's voice left no room for debate.

" Ok," Jean gave in. She went away and came back a little later with a small baby bed on wheels. Scott sat on the side of his bed and looked down at his child. It was a boy. He had gotten a boy. And he was blue. With a tail. And big pointy ears. And sharp teeth. And fur. He looked like a cross between a blue cat and a blue devil.

" He….he is beautiful," Scott said in awe as he looked down at his son. Carefully he picked the child up in his arms and rocked him back and forth.

" He is what?!" Jean asked surprised. Who could call that….that…thing beautiful?

" Scott," Raven said and Scott turned to her.

" Look," he said proudly and held up the child. He went to her and sat by her bedside. He put the little boy in her arms. Raven stroked the boy's cheek. He tried to catch her fingers and she smiled.

" He is blue," she whispered.

" Yes," Scott acknowledged.

" Like me. Someone like me," Raven whispered and hugged the boy close. " My little son. My little…Kurt."

" I thought we had agreed on Nathan Christopher Charles Summers," Scott complained with a smile.

" You had. I had not. But let's then call him Kurt Christopher Summers and we can always talk about the rest if we are to have more children," Raven said. She had never liked that Scott wanted to name their son Charles after Xavier so Scott'll have to really fight if he wanted to get that through should they have another son.

" Very well. Kurt Christopher Summers," Scott agreed and stroked the boy over his soft, blue fury cheek.

Part 3:   

Raven was in sickbay, feeding Kurt. Jean stood nearby turning away from her. They were alone as Scott was up and had gone to talk with Charles about their future. Raven didn't like the idea that they might have to stay at the Mansion but she also knew that they couldn't live as they had done these past years with Kurt. If they were to go with him in public people would try and hurt him because of who he was. Because of how he looked.

" I know how you feel about all this," Raven said as Kurt had finished his dinner and was now sleeping in her arms. She put Kurt in the cradle standing next to her own bed and buttoned her gown.

" I'm not sure what you mean," Jean insisted and returned to her bedside, taking her pulse for no other reason than refusing to meet her eyes. 

" Bull. You hate having me here and you think I'm a bad influence on Scott," she saw the shock on Jean's face and she smiled. " Don't worry. I don't exactly like it here either."

" You don't really love him," Jean suddenly said.

" And what would you know about that?"

" I know," Jean said and looked down at Kurt. She couldn't keep a frown from forming on her face.

" You don't care for Kurt, do you?" Raven asked and her tone was cold.

" Frankly; no. Just look at him!" Jean insisted and pointed at the child.

" I have eyes. I see."

" No you don't and either do Scott. He has the look of a demon. Who knows what runs through his brain?"

Jean had barely finished her sentence before Raven was up of the bed and had Jean pinched against the wall, squeezing tight against her throat.

" Never ever talk like that to my child again, you hear?" Raven asked coldly, her eyes blazing as she squeezed harder. The pressure made it impossible for Jean to active her power, a fact Raven was aware of.

" Yeees," Jean got out.

" Good. And another thing. Scott and I are married. Read my lips; M A R R I E D! You may find it hard to believe that anyone can love someone like me but he loves me and I love him. If you threaten to harm my son or Scott in any way; I'll kill you, no second thoughts there."

" If you really….loved….him….you'll….leave," Jean got out. Raven smiled evilly and let go of Jean.

" You have never understood Scott, have you? Abandonment is the worst thing you can do if you love him. But then what do you know? No one loves you and you love no one."

" Bitch," Jean mumbled angrily and with her telekinesis let Raven fly into the opposite wall. Raven sat up and rubbed her neck.

" So, the angel has horns? Let's see how you fancy this," Raven said coldly and morphed into Toad. A look of terror crossed Jean's face as she remembered nearly suffocating because of him. She stood as stiffen when Raven in Toad's form advanced on her and the scene from the statue repeated itself as slime covered Jean's face and she felt as if she should die. Raven hovered over her and sincerely considering letting her die but decided against it. All things pointed towards her and Scott having to stay at the Mansion with Kurt. Killing a X-man probably wasn't a good start. With a thought Raven removed the slime and morphed back into her true blue form in her white dress. 

" Mystique! You….lunatic," Jean complained as she coughed.

" That may be but I think I have proved my point. I can and am quite capable of killing you at anytime and believe me; I would enjoy it. So, let's speak no more of this," Raven advised calmly as she returned to Kurt's bed and picked him up. Jean got up from the floor.

" I hope you die on the first mission the Professor sends you out on," Jean hissed and left.

" I think we just made an enemy there," Raven whispered as she rocked Kurt back and forth.

Part 4:

" So, Scott, what are your plans for the future?" Xavier asked from behind his desk, his face unreadable. Damn, he wasn't making this easy, Scott thought grimly. Not one to beat around the bushes Scott said it as it was;

" Raven and I would like to stay here with Kurt. We'll fight for you," Scott promised. Xavier leaned back in his chair.

" Who says I want you or even if I can use you?" his voice wasn't cold it was….devoted of emotions.

" Come on, Professor. You know us. You know I can fight. And I'm a good leader. Raven is good in a fight as well. Very good in fact," Scott said. What did he want? Begging? Was that it? For him to admit that he had been wrong in leaving with Raven? That Xavier was right in his dream and he had been wrong to abandon it? Well, fuck that.

" We already have a new leader. Storm leads the team," Xavier learned over the table. " No one is irreplaceable, not even you." Scott merely nodded.

" I see."

" Very well, you can stay. BUT Storm leads the team. You take orders from her as do the others and Raven," Xavier said and made a dismissive gesture. Scott stood and left the room. Xavier knew that if he had wanted to punish him for his "betrayal" there wasn't a better way than this. Anyone who has ever tried to lead would agree. To be put under people you used to command was uncomfortable to say the least. Xavier was trying to teach him a lesson in humility, making sure he got the message loud and clear. Well, he'll see. He'll see that he could take anything he decided to throw at him. Raven was safe. Kurt was safe. For him and Raven to fight a losing battle in a never ending war for a man who thought them both as traitors and reduced in rank was a small price to pay for their safety.

" You look blue, Summers. The burden of saving the world becoming too heavy for you?" Raven asked with a smile as Scott came to her in sick bay. Scott gathered her in his arms and kissed her

" Now, I'm not blue any longer and I'm not into the saving the world business anymore. I save my family," Scott whispered and stroked her cheek.

" Come on," Raven said and picked Kurt up. They went towards the room they had gotten. It was far from the big room Scott had shared with Jean back in the days but it'll do. It was also closer to the students quarters than the teachers but they'll have to accept that as well. 

" It's alright," Scott said as he saw the room and it was a nice room. It was just small. 

" I hope Kurt can get his own room when he grows older," Raven mussed as she in her mind had measured that there wouldn't be much room for him even if he got the bathroom.

" I'm sure he can then get a student room."

" So, what was the deal with Xavier?" Raven asked as she put Kurt in his cradle next to her and Scott's bed.

" We fight for him under Storm and we can stay," Scott said simply. Raven didn't miss the hint of bitterness in his words. She had always liked Storm and so had Scott. It really wasn't her fault that Xavier had decided that she led the team instead of Scott but that was hard to remember.

" You are a much better leader than Storm. In time Xavier will cool down and see that," Raven said but wasn't so sure. She had never been good at reading that man.

" Maybe," Scott just said. Then he smiled. " But let's not talk about that. I want to talk about you. You, my wonderful, beautiful, blue wife who have given me a wonderful son," Scott said softly and drew her into his arms and let them both fall onto the bed.

" I'm glad you love Kurt. I had fears but I should have known better," Raven whispered as she kissed his cheek.

" Yes, you should have believed in my love for I love you very much. I love everything about you and your blue skin is a wonderful part of you," Scott said as he kissed her blue lips before going further down.

" You only see shades of red, you dork. How can you then say you like me in my blue form?" Raven asked with laughter in her voice.

" Because…." Scott planted another kiss to her blue lips. " Blue makes a special shade of red that is particularly beautiful," he continued to plant kisses on her body. " I love you so much, wife."

" And I you, husband," Raven whispered as she got lost in Scott's kisses and love. They were together and that was really all that mattered.

The End 


End file.
